


patroclus

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minific, also neutral pronouns for ghost, gender neutral reader, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: you’re on a long-term scouting mission, and you’ll be out of the tower for months. it’s not fun to miss someone you love.
Relationships: Zavala (Destiny)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	patroclus

**Author's Note:**

> so one of my clanmates is a genius and wrote a parody of “hey there delilah” but made it for zavala, and i count stop thinking about it, so i wrote this. enjoy!  
> also, the title is a reference to achilles & patroclus/the iliad

the last time you went this long without being in the tower was the red war. you hadn’t even swung by to check in with the postmaster. 

your fireteam was on a long-term scouting mission on nessus, with at least a few more months of field work until you had enough information to consider the job complete. it wasn’t boring in any way, the vex kept you on your toes, but anybody would be homesick after spending this long away from home. especially somebody with attachments to the tower.

you were stuck on nessus, and zavala… well, he’s zavala. always busy. always working. neither of you could afford to be distracted. with this much distance between you and the tower, it was hard to not think about life back home. then again, even when you were in the tower, catching a moment alone with the commander was a rare occasion. 

strangely enough, being stuck on nessus had given you both an opportunity that wasn’t there before. at the beginning of each mission, your fireteam reported to zavala, and at the end, a report was sent to the tower. the other two members of your team hated doing constant reports, and in a stroke of genius, you took over the responsibility. now, at the end of each one, there was something for him. a note, or a story, or just telling him you missed him. 

the notification you go when zavala read each report quickly became your solace. he couldn’t respond, but you knew he was seeing them. it was still lonely, but it was better. leave it to the commander and his partner to find a way to be sappy even without direct means of communication.

-

it was the middle of the night on nessus when your ghost woke you up. your team switched up where you slept, and tonight you were camping in a cave near one of the big trees. unlike earth, it was warm and dry and strangely nice. your fireteam slept on nearby, seemingly undisturbed by your ghost’s urgency. 

“zavala’s calling you,” was all they said as you stepped out of the cave and onto the tree. immediately, you told ghost to accept. zavala barely had time to talk face-to-face, nevermind call anyone. either something’s horribly wrong, or he lucked out and managed to find the time for you.

“commander?” you asked as soon as your ghost had accepted the call. “is everything alright?”

“of course,” his voice rumbled through the comms, crackling on occasion due to the poor connection where you were. “everything is going smoothly here. how are you faring?”

“well. nessus isn’t half bad. it’s not all that different from earth, aside the whole vex machine core thing.” 

“that’s good to hear. i’m glad this mission is going well.” as he talked more, you could hear the tenseness in his voice. not fear, not nervousness, but just general unhappiness. stress. although stress was regular for zavala, it didn’t mean you weren’t affected by hearing him like this. 

after a long few seconds of silence, you broke it with a sigh. 

“i miss you.”

you could almost feel his tenseness dropping through the comms. 

“i miss you, too.”


End file.
